thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors We Become/Episode Guide
The list below provides the sequential order of the episodes of Survivors We Become. Ratings are an average calculated from user submitted ratings. Overview Season 1 |summary = A senior class field trip goes deadly after a crash. }} |summary = The teenagers have a little fun without thinking of what's in the woods. }} |summary = Spencer meets a girl who claims to have caused the crash. Connor has to decide if he can lead the group any longer. }} |summary = Another group of people is found. Someone in the camp begins to have their downfall. }} |summary = The group may finally have their way out of the forest. }} Season 2 |summary = Upon entering The Reserve, someone from the Crestview Bus Crash Survivors is revealed to have the virus. }} |summary = People in the camp cope with how the world is now. }} |summary = Someone in Spencer's group has stolen, and Jeff is going to go as far as he has to in order to get the truth. }} |summary = Tobias leads a group of runners to get supplies. }} |summary = A new threat makes Spencer and the others question if they can stay safe at The Reserve. }} |summary = Spencer leads a group home but they meet someone from Dani's past. Mitch tells his sister the truth. Robin comes to terms with what she's done. }} |summary = Danger at The Reserve forces Spencer to lead a group back to save people. Cathy sees the destruction and makes a choice. Samantha assists The Reserve. }} Season 3 |summary = The survivors find their new home isn't completely safe. }} |summary = Tobias and some survivors from The Reserve find a place they believe could be safe. }} |summary = Dani makes a risky choice. Stevie's new friends show a darker side to her. Another group is found. }} |summary = The Garden of Eden allows some newcomers to enter. }} |summary = Mike and the other runners find themselves trapped. A visit ends badly. }} |summary = Beka plots against Spencer's group while Dani makes an escape plan. }} |summary = The leaders make a choice as Dani struggles to keep her group moving. Eliza sends a message. }} |summary = Peter demands justice. }} |summary = Mike makes a plan to escape the camp for his group's safety. }} |summary = As Eliza plans more of a battle with Peter, another threat approaches The Garden. }} |summary = After being separated for weeks, the group finally reunites. }} |summary = A confrontation ends deadly. }} |summary = The truth comes out. }} Season 4 |summary = The split group struggle to survive without one another. }} |summary = Spencer worries for the rest of his group while Mike and the others are held captive. }} |summary = The Trading Post faces trouble after an accident. }} |summary = Spencer makes a discovery as Caroline searches for the rest of their group. }} |summary = Mike's group continues to travel to find their group. }} |summary = Angel faces against a familiar face while Mike's group settles in at the mansion. }} |summary = Another deal is made. The mansion is betrayed. }} |summary = The survivors at The Trading Post debate whether they're safe while Mike leads a group to the post. }} |summary = The Mansion Survivors place a problem after another confrontation. }} |summary = Nathan, Lisandra and Kenny have escaped The Trading Post. Now what? }} |summary = New discoveries make the survivors question if their safety at the mansion will last. }} |summary = Looking for gas, Mike and the others come across other survivors. }} |summary = The survivors face struggles on their travels. }} Season 5 |summary = A surviving group trapped in a school faces some issues. }} |summary = The survivors find some familiar faces. Meanwhile, a newcomer at the high school forces the survivors to face off against the walkers outside. }} |summary = The school faces a problem. }} |summary = With a new surrounding and new potential allies, Spencer and the others begin to explore the school. }} |summary = Some news arrives to the survivors. }} |summary = Karen leads a group out to meet a potential alliance. }} |summary = Karen leads her group back home but faces trouble on the way. Cathy and Mike take a break. Amber's safety is threatened. }} |summary = The group mourns over a tragic loss. }} |summary = Becca leads a search for a missing friend. Alex tries to make things right. }} |summary = The rescue mission has taken a wrong turn, forcing the group to split up. Kenny takes a risk to save his friends. A captive Spencer discovers what Stella's plans have in store for the school. }} |summary = Mitch tries to make things right. With the school left at risk, Billie makes a hard choice to save everyone. }} Category:Episode Guide Category:Survivors We Become